


Lockdown Cake Day!

by AngelWings411



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Cake, F/M, Friendship/Love, Perfect, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Winter Wonderland, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings411/pseuds/AngelWings411
Summary: Happy cake day birthday girl!!!!Something that happen in Civil Unrest is mentioned (by sharedwithyou) a.k.a birthday girl
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Lockdown Cake Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharedwithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Civil Unrest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884020) by [sharedwithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou). 



> 🍥🥠🥮🍢🍡🍧🍨🍦🥧🧁🍰🎂🍮🍭🍬🍫🍿🍩🍪🌰🥜🍯🥛☕🍵🧉🥤🧃🍶🍺🍻🥂🍷🥃🍸🍹🍾🕯🕯happy cake day to you my dear SweetpPieSuperAvenger🕯🕯 🌱🌿☘️🍀🎍🎋🍃🍂🍁🍄🌾💐🌷🌹🌺🌸🌼🌻❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🤎🖤🤍❣️💕💞💓💗💖💝💟♥️💎🧸💌 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4vLyqzOr14g every one needs Minions on their special day n every day have a blessed day enjoy to the fullest

“Loki are you sure Thor was a good choice to bring Share over.”  
“No, never in a million years.”  
I blinked as started mixing the cake.  
“As long as they don’t stop by the Zoo again.”  
I place the cake mixture in the oven and Loki eyes were wide, “why would he take her over there.” “Let’s just say they are friends with the giraffe that’s over there.”

  
Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, “please tell me your joking.” “I never joke.” “I am sorry.” He looked at me bit thoughtful.  
“It was fun don't worry.”

  
I got the cake ready Loki was somewhere in tower reading and since the others were now around, he avoided me also the kitchen, “Mia we are sorry we left you on cake duty.” Tony gave me 12 small empty bottles.  
“Tony please stop drinking my tiny honey rum bottles, they are for the cakes.” “I will buy you more.” I sigh, placing the now perfect ready cake out of harms way. I text Thor to let him know all is ready.

I started looking for Loki. He was in the stady room reading Hobbit he was really into his reading he never saw me standing in here, “Loki Shared is on her way.” “So what do you want?” He calmly closed the book.  
“Some snow please if you want.” I smiled.

I was surprised Loki did it and I took his hand to mine enjoying his wonderful rooftop winter wonderland, “thank you.” I blushed as he held my hand a bit tighter.

I was bringing the cake out as we were alerted of Thor's ETA by Jarvis.

  
A happy yet shock Shared looked around the one spot for snowball fighting, bit feather a place for snowmen or even snow angel's on the other part for ice skating.

  
Happy birthday was sang cake was eaten fun was had. Best birthday weekend Lockdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am out practice been a long while since I was able write n post.


End file.
